Ignited
by khanmiR1
Summary: GarrusXfemShep. A little unconventional intoxication leads to Garrus and Shepard deciding to skip the words and get straight to proving how they feel about each other through their actions.
1. Chapter 1: Regret

**_**Hello! _**_I hope anyone reading this enjoys my fanfic. This is just the intro chapter, and yes I simply retold the opening of Mass Effect 2 in my own words. But fear not! After this, the story only mentions the actual ME story line in very few instances. _

_I will try to update the story about once a week/ once every week and a half._

_I guess I don't have any readers yet, but if any future readers have a Mass Effect oneshot request, feel free to PM me about it!_

_Apparently everyone's doing disclaimers, so uhh. Mass effect isn't mine, it's Bioware's and EA's I guess. _

_P.S. I like to pronounce this particular femShep's first name as Veh-leer-uh._

* * *

_*Thump thump*_

"Who is it?"

"…Shepard…It's me."

The woman blinked a few times into the datapad camera and sighed. It seemed like she could never get anything done on this damn ship without someone interrupting her. While still looking into the camera, she blindly reached for the sensor on the wall behind her to let in her guest.

"Oh, Garrus!" Shepard smiled at the Turian and left the datapad alone while she greeted her friend. "Sit, please. I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors."

Garrus scanned the table in front of his commander quizzically, searching for an object that gave way to just what exactly she had been doing. There were very small tubes scattered about, some with vibrant color and others just a shiny black. A few of the tubes had strange looking probes sticking out of one end with what appeared to be black feelers…or something.

"What in the hell are you doing in here, Shepard? As your lieutenant and friend, I don't condone drug use."

Shepard choked on her own spit and coughed exasperatedly in an attempt to save herself from the nonsense she just heard. He thought she was doing drugs? When her hacking had subsided, she allowed a light chuckle to escape her lips before explaining to her alien friend the purpose of the tubes.

"It's called make-up, Garrus. This is what humans' version looks like. The Asari seem to have things a bit more, laser oriented. But I never got used to how tattoo-like the lasers seem, so I opted for the poor-man's paint. It's great though, the stuff is fully waterproof and doesn't start to fade for about a month! You just happened to catch me as I was redoing it." She reached for the datapad once more and flicked on the camera. Her reflection appeared on the transparent screen with lines marking symmetry for her reference.

Garrus nodded in satisfaction with a light 'hmph' and sat in the chair across from her. "I guess I might never understand women," he paused and darted his brights to her to see what kind of reaction he would get. He chuckled when he saw her using the tube with the feelers to brush at her eyelashes with her mouth gaping open in the shape of a small 'o'. It was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever seen. Then again, everything about her was exotically alien to him. But that was beside the point. He needed to tell her.

_I could just let her find out slowly through the rest of the crew…_

Garrus blinked and mentally slapped himself for such an absurd thought.

_She's my commander, she deserves to know._

"Shepard I…I need to talk to you about something." Vylera stopped her hand's brushing motion and looked across from her. Garrus Vakarian was not, in any sense of the word, emotional. Yes he was passionate about certain things, but she had never heard his voice falter in the way that it had just now. In his eyes she saw pain, remorse…even sadness. She slowly put the tubes down, and flicked off the datapad, sliding it across the table at the same time. Her hands brushed the rest of her makeup to the side before automatically folding together. Garrus now had her full, undivided attention.

He swallowed. Hard. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that it would be this difficult to tell one woman a single sentence. His hand involuntarily moved to his collar and readjusted it around his neck. The entire suit, including the collar, had suddenly seemed like it would squish him flat. If Turians could sweat, he would have drowned himself and his commander an hour ago. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat in preparation for his suicide. Closing his eyes, he slowly began to unravel the burden on his heart.

"I feel like I need to do something. Not that I haven't already been doing something. But I need to do more. I see you, Shepard, leading a ragtag team of soldiers, throwing yourself on the front lines to save all of the moral beings in this galaxy. And here I am, just sitting, waiting for you to lead me. I feel like I've been floating, and ever since the battle at the Citadel, I've been floating further and further away from my ambitions. You're the first human Spectre! And that inspires me to do something more. I…I need to go back to the Citadel. I'm reapplying for Spectre training." He took the biggest breath of his life, as he felt like he hadn't circulated air throughout that entire message. His heart raced through the chest plate of his armor while he waited for his commander to respond.

Vylera was speechless. She didn't know what she could possibly say to the Turian in front of her. She knew he was serious. Garrus never made promises that he couldn't keep. Not only was he always true to his word, but he also could never be swayed. Once he set his mind to something, that something would happen. She felt light headed, but bit the bullet and smiled sadly through the fogginess of uncertainty.

"That's great that you feel that way, Garrus. It makes me happy to know that I, being only one human, can have such a profound and awe-inspiring effect on any of my crew members. I wish you well, and I hope to every god out there that you obtain the success that your heart longs for in life. We'll be at the Citadel in a few days, so let's just save our goodbyes for then, okay?" She stood with the demeanor of a lost ghost, and slowly walked towards the door, leaving for the mess hall. A drink was all she had in her sights at this point.

When Garrus realized that he had been left alone by the commander in her own room, his body felt like it would break from any sudden movements, and his mind rested heavy on the weak support of his wavering confidence. She had meant every word of encouragement towards him, but it didn't support him like he thought it would. He knew she was happy for him, but he also felt the aura of her sadness, and it filled him like air in an empty room. What did he just do?

* * *

Garrus found himself wandering into an empty mess hall. No, nevermind, Shepard was here. He looked upon her limp form with heavy eyes. Her head was laid on the table, hair scattered in a halo around her, and her hand clutching a still half-full cup of something. The Turian took a seat across from her and leaned against both elbows on the table. He folded his hands in front of his mouth and rested, eyes closed.

He had always looked up to Vylera Shepard. She was the shining hope where there was none. But when he told her he was leaving not more than 12 hours ago, he saw the light drain and the hope fade. Did he do that to her? What did she see in him that could make her lose her happiness at the thought of losing him? It didn't matter now. A promise made is a promise kept, and he needed to keep this one. Perhaps after the spectre training he would meet up with her again. They could have a few drinks together, laugh at old times, and talk about life. No matter what, he needed to return to what he was working at before he had ever met her. Shepard was a pause in his game of life. C-Sec was just the transition for him to move on to bigger and better things – on a more Galactic scale, rather than just the Citadel. And now that the big battle was over, it was time for them to get back to their lives, and continue where they left off.

Garrus opened one eye at the movement of the entire ship. It felt as though they were passing through a particularly dense gas cloud. He could hear the faint sound of a siren. It was coming from upstairs, probably another malfunction in the rear distributors. More recently they had been unstable in a small spot where they were bolted and it would accidentally set off only one set of sirens for a hull breach. _Joker needs to take it easy. We've got people trying to sleep here._

He shook it off and closed his eyes again, slowly allowing himself to fall asleep and shut off the chattering thoughts of regret in his mind.

*_BOOOOM*_

The crash of three support beams through the overhang of the mess hall ceiling jolted Garrus and Shepard awake like lightning. Red emergency lights flashed in revolutions as the entirety of the ship shook each crew member to their core. Standing was not an option.

"What the hell is going on?!" Vylera screamed to Garrus as she grabbed hold of the table to prevent from being flung towards the wall. Garrus reached for Shepard's hand and pulled them both to the port side wall lockers. He yanked two lockers open, and pulled out Shepard's exo suit and his helmet. When he saw the woman next to him hesitate, he took hold of her shoulder and yelled at her to put on the suit.

"This is NOT a distributor malfunction! This is a legitimate breach of the hull! You put that suit on NOW or you're dead!" Shepard nodded quickly and began switching to the zero gravity suit as fast as she possibly could, all the while trying to avoid scraps of metal flying through the air. They both finally made their way to the stairs when Ashley's voice patched in through their comms.

"Commander, we're being attack by one of the biggest ships I've ever seen! We've already had one of the pods jettisoned, if you want to get off this ship alive, you need to make it to a pod!"

The scream of a crew member caught Vylera's attention as she pointed Garrus towards some more fallen crew. He nodded and ran for them, helping them up two at a time. When he turned back around for Vylera, she was gone. Without warning, a support beam flung itself off of its hinges and into Garrus's unknowing form. His helmet snapped off of his suit, slamming his head into the door panel. Hurried arms reached for the Turian's body, pulling him into the pod and strapping him into the last empty seat. Vylera held her breath as she looked back, waiting for some type of acknowledgement that the pod was safe. T'soni's hand reached out in the doorway, giving a weak, thumbs up signal just before the pod door sealed itself shut. Satisfied, she launched herself off the wall as best she could towards the engine room. If she could reach the electronic system, the warp drives could be rerouted to give one last, life-saving burst of energy towards the rear shields. The large data screens were in bad shape, and she could only get one monitor to respond to her access code. Suddenly, shaky hands on her feet ripped her back into reality. Vylera looked down in horror at the half dead crew member, trying to pull their legless body closer to her. Terrified for them, she watched as they grasped at her legs in panic with their final choking breaths. Her eyes welled with tears while her hands moved to the victim's neck, twisting it to rid them of their suffering.

"Commander! Joker's still in the cockpit! He won't abandon ship!" Ashley yelled for Vylera to turn around. Shepard tossed a fire extinguisher at her lieutenant.

"I'll take care of Joker! I need you to get yourself and the rest of this crew off of this ship!" Before Ashley could protest, another beam fell between them, blocking her view from the commander. Vylera's hurried voice made its way to Ashley's ears, telling her that the previous comment was an order.

Suddenly, Shepard was floating. Her mind was in a daze as she wondered how her feet were still moving her to the cockpit of the Normandy even though she wasn't telling them to. Time seemed to slow to a screeching halt. Pieces of her beloved ship bubbled past her helmet towards the stars, and fires on the floor and in the vents died out, releasing the burning metal to the exposed insides of her vessel. Vylera held her breathe as she saw herself nearing the final oxygen field in protection of the pilot. She landed with a *_thud_* behind Joker's chair.

"Commander?! What are you doing?! There's one pod left, you need to get there now!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Vylera breathed loudly and heavily. She put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I know you love this ship. And you've got to be the best damned pilot I've ever known. But going down with the ship will not add to your legacy. Survive with me, Joker." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her pilot by the arm and helped him to his feet. The pod was open and waiting for their escape.

"There it is!" Joker yelled in frightened excitement, though it was short-lived. A final blast pushed both parties towards the pod doorway, venting Joker through with a clean shot, but slamming Shepard into the doorway. The force of the hit cracked her helmet and ricocheted her off into a flying support beam. With nothing near for her to push off of towards the escape pod, she motioned for Joker to close the door and took a deep breath in anticipation. She watched in a proud fury of emotion while the last pod shot away from the remains of the Normandy, into the stars in the distance.

* * *

'_Scanners; 95% damaged…'_

Soft green words appeared on her helmet visor. Even through the deathly crack running through the middle, she could still make out the message. Her armor was not the least bit salvageable and final protocol of the standard issue N7 armor was damage readouts.

'_Life support; 97% damaged…'_

Great. She didn't realize that damage readouts also meant her knowing almost exactly when she was going to die. Speaking of which, the oxygen readout should be coming up in just a second…

'_Oxygen generator: 96% damaged…'_

There it is. In her final hour, or rather, seconds, she decided with much difficulty to ignore the readouts and focus on her surroundings. The words on her screen faded to blurs as she changed her line of sight to the planet that she was slowly hurdling towards.

"No, no, no I can't die like this." She grabbed her helmet in panic and tried to hold the oxygen seal as tightly as she could.

'_Time until oxygen depletion; 25 seconds and counting…'_

"Damnit!" Her hands were shaking too much to be able to continue pressing the seal, and in one final, frustrated attempt at life, she tried to stretch the oxygen cord closer to her helmet. She knew it wouldn't work. The oxygen loss must have been getting to her already, because what she just tried to do didn't even make sense. She laughed weakly.

'…_15…14…13…'_

"…Garrus, you would've laughed at that too." She smiled in remembrance of his dual-toned laughter as her breaths became more and more labored. Her chest hurt, and she let the tears in her eyes fall where they pleased.

'…_9…8…7…'_

She clutched her chest hard with her hands in anger. Tears flowed from her eyes while she struggled to take in even one breath. This was not the death she wanted. Helpless, she let go of her chest with clenched fists and held her breath. In her hazy state of mind, it was the only way she could think of to gain at least a little control of how she died. Even being able to discern when she wanted to breathe in nothing was enough of a victory at this point.

'…_3…2…1.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Whimsical

***Hello again!**

_I'm in such a mood for this story! It doesn't seem like the chapters will ever be very long. And I honestly have no idea where I'm going to take this story after the next chapter. Chapter 3 will be...LEMONS._

I'll probably just start doing oneshots after the next ~last~ chapter.

* * *

'_Garrus.' Her lusciously seductive lips curled at the corners into a loving smile. She moved her hands to cup around his thick neck while she softly touched her forehead to his. It felt like a dream to him. But there she was, flesh and bone, rubbing her warm body against his as he let his slender talons run across her back and sides as they pleased._

_He pushed his face into her neck, gently blowing at the sensitive skin behind her ear. He could feel her fingers trailing light patterns along his chest, up past his mandibles, over and around the crooks of his brow bones, and finally across the top of his fringe, resting at the base of his head. A low rumbling sound emanated from his chest, and the small woman before him responded with a light sigh while she pressed herself harder against his front side. He pulled his arms tighter around her, in hopes of getting her as close to himself as possible, never intending to let go._

_While the woman drove him mad with her soft lips kissing and suckling all over his face, neck, and shoulders, he opted for alternately nibbling and licking her earlobes and jawline. A small giggle danced into his ears and rang like bells of the most heavenly choir. It was pure bliss._

'_Garrus?' He closed his eyes at the sound of his name through her angelic voice. Refusing to cease nuzzling the dip between her neck and shoulders, he muttered a half answer into her skin, creating patches of gooseflesh on the flawless surface._

'_I can't breathe, Garrus.' _

_Noise and lights seemed to be retracted from the rest of the room, as he jolted his eyes open in shock. Why couldn't she breathe? He held her shoulders, staring into her icy blue orbs, pleading for an answer to her alarming statement._

'_The air…I'm suffocating.' She breathed heavily after the last sickly word, closing her eyes slowly while she began to pull herself back from the Turian's grasp._

'_Shepard?! What are you doing?' He clawed through the now thickening air, panicking as the seconds ticked by. His visor clicked on with a small chirp, informing him of her ever elongating distance. A planet made its towering form visible past his disappearing lover, swallowing her body whole. The air smelled now of grime instead of her perfume, and felt of sludge rather than feathers. He lurched forward and expelled the contents of his cramping stomach towards the planet in front of him._

* * *

Deep breath in. Hold.

1…2 down.

Deep breath out. Relax.

Magazine change.

Focused, beady eyes darted from visor to scope, causing pupils to in turn grow and shrink in accommodation to the rapid changes in depth perception. A small blur appeared behind a crate, not far from the assassin's position.

Deep breath in. Hold.

Done.

He breathed out once more in satisfaction and sat up, relieving his elbows of his weight. Reaching for another heat sink in a bag at his feet, Garrus froze in place when he noticed the company that had gathered behind him. He could feel sweat drops pooling in his suit while he struggled with his innards to keep calm. Of course he could keep calm. He was, after all, a master at hiding his feelings. For better or for worse. Regardless of how good he was at setting a different demeanor from what his heart reflected, he still felt as though he could deconstruct the entire building with all the shaking in his hands that he was holding back. His guests didn't seem to see it, however, and he continued drawing himself up to his feet. Effectively removing his helmet without developing nervous parkinson's, he turned his chest towards the newcomers, waiting for the response.

"Garrus?!"

His mind dizzied as he heard his name exclaimed in genuine excitement. When she said it in his dreams, he felt sick to his stomach, so hearing it for the first time in the outside world in over 2 years felt like both a punch to the gut and a warm enveloping hug.

"I thought you were dead."

* * *

It was 6 months since she came back to him. 6 months of agonizing temptation. She was the same old Shepard, dragging him along for every damn mission or assignment she was offered. Not that he was complaining. His main job on the ship was calibrating the main battery, and there was only so much he could do with it each day. Fixing things was a particularly interesting hobby for him, and being part of the Shore party brought about a flurry of wonderfully broken equipment.

But 6 long months of travelling to and fro, most of the time at his Commander's six? Well that was just torture. Ever since her physical presence had been torn from him at their first Collector encounter, he had dreamt of very…intimate actions with her. They were of course, always followed by the remainder of the nightmare. But they were intimate nonetheless, and he had resorted to taking what he could get. If reliving the same nightmare almost every time he slept was his ridiculous mind's way of keeping her memory close, he had to embrace it.

Today was an especially bad day for Garrus' ability to focus on the task at hand. They were on an uncharted tropical planet, searching for Platinum. The Normandy's supply of probes had run dry, and the crew began to grow restless. Shepard resorted to allowing most of her team to a field day, taking note that the way to a crew's heart was apparently through appeasing their child-like needs for exploring. She split any willing participants up into the standard triplicate grouping system then sent them on their way in their own direction. Garrus was, of course, invited along with the commander. When he realized that she had also chosen Mordin to join them for the ride, he chuckled and mentally braced his will for a long day ahead.

Knowing the mad doctor's keen knowledge of his surroundings and curiosity for abnormalities, the mossy jungle-like setting was perfect for Garrus to maintain steady eye contact with his object of choice – the commander's plump buttocks. While the doctor kept Shepard busy with his explanations and ramblings of any and all things, Garrus could do pretty much anything he saw fit for the situation. Not that he _wanted_ to do nothing else but stare at Shepard's ass all day.

Okay, maybe just a little. But he really was trying to fight it. He tried blinking several times and then darting his eyes to each plant they passed. Tried counting how many insects landed on his fringe and then flew away. Counted how many times Shepard wiped the sweat from her forehead. Counted how many times he caught himself looking at her. Watched her set her gun down and take off her gloves. Watched the naked fingers reach for her hair and pull it into a bun –

_Damnit._

This whole 'focusing' thing really wasn't working out. Not to mention that Shepard's butt looked slightly bigger than it had 5 minutes ago. _What? I liked it better the other way_. He rubbed his nose in frustration and picked a flower from a nearby plant.

"…What about you, Garrus?" The loopy Turian locked his eyes onto cool blue ones. He cleared his throat awkwardly and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I said, I'm feeling a little strange and think I should head back to the Normandy for a nap or something. Mordin said it must be a fungus that is messing with our sinuses. Whatever it is, I feel like it's messing with my brain too, so I was just asking if you feel any different as well." She glanced questioningly at the bright yellow blossom in Garrus's hand, and was rewarded with him lifting it towards her face.

"I found this…Reminded me of you." Garrus said very carefully, his multilayered voice oozing over his words. Mordin raised his eyebrow and reached for the flower.

"Hey, I think that was for me, Mordin. If you want your own, you'll have to wait for another Turian to come along and swoon you." Her small hand reached for the object's lovely petals to no avail. Mordin had pulled it out of her reach, already studying the stem and pollen with his omni-tool.


	3. Chapter 3: Speechless

Here's the final chapter of this story! Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading :)

* * *

"I feel like my head is going to explode, Garrus." Vylera mumbled under her heavy breath as she stumbled to stay on her feet next to the Turian. They were making their way back to the ship for some well needed rest. Apparently the flower that Garrus had picked for his Commander was one of many in that particular part of the forest. Mordin had explained to them that the pollen was having "_an interesting effect on their senses, causing mild nasal irritation, and a mental reaction similar to that of intoxication._"

Garrus nodded and clumsily grabbed onto her waist, steadying her against his body. As they neared the door, Dr. Chakwas stopped them, informing the couple of the extreme need for sterilization, and that they need to stand still in order for it to work the first time. Low laughter and high giggles filled the air of the sterilizing chamber as the now frustrated voice of the Doctor reprimanded them over the comm for their incessant movements. When it was finally over, the good doctor shoved the two hooligans into the captain's quarters, leaving them to their own devices until the pollen drug lost its effect.

It was Garrus who first broke the silence of their hazy rest. Sprawled on the floor face down, his words were muffled by the rug he lay on.

"Huh?" Shepard sank and slid off of the couch and onto the floor next to her companion. When Garrus turned his head to look at her, blue orbs met their match, and he lay there, transfixed in the comfort of her gaze. He decided it was time. Time to tell her how he felt, to let her know that it was her face that has been occupying his mind. Time to explain to her how her death made him realize that all he ever really wanted was her. He sat up and pulled on her arm with his fingers, coaxing her to join him in leaving the floor for the couch. She followed, staring intently at his eyes the whole time, waiting for his next move.

Shepard was aware of what he was thinking. At least, she thought she was. Her heart urged her to spill her deepest secret of love for him, and if she felt this way while looking at him now, then it had to be reciprocated. There was no way he could be holding her gaze so steadily without wanting to say something passionate as well. Only lovers looked at each other this way, and the thought of that word describing the two of them made her stomach flutter.

Garrus let out a sigh as he could feel his sobriety returning to him ever so slowly, the drug losing its affect. But he wondered with amazement at what he was feeling. The want for this woman next to him that had built in his chest on their way back to the ship had not faded with the drug. The lust remained, and he wanted nothing more than to ravage her as he had always done in his dreams. He closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose with a gentle sigh.

"Shepard, I'm starting to lose the buzz from that flower I handed you." He peaked at her from behind his hand, and watched her small fingers rub at her face and eyes.

"Yeah, me too. But I –", she stifled a yawn before nervously scratching her inner elbow. Without making eye contact, she continued.

"I have this feeling. In my gut. And I've been thinking…" She glanced at him, causing him to change positions to look at her better.

"I've been thinking that we should talk. About us. There have been a lot of feelings that I've been keeping from you, and now that we're alone…maybe it's the right time to say something about them." Her hands fumbled around each other, folding and rubbing while she waited for his response.

Garrus couldn't believe what he was hearing. His flustered heart beat seemed to push its way into his throat. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. His mind that he so heavily relied on to give the perfect answer in every situation lost itself, and he discovered what it truly felt like to be speechless. He realized after quite sometime of staring dumbfounded, that while they both realized that now was the time to confess their feelings, actions would speak louder than any words they could muster. He swallowed hard and leaned towards Shepard, cupping her face with a gentle hand.

Vylera knew what was going to happen. She knew what they were about to do, and she wanted it badly. This is what they've been waiting for, and it couldn't be a more perfect time. But she was tired of waiting, and tired of holding back. If it was about to happen, then she would do everything in her power to make it the most passionate act she's ever taken part in.

So she moved towards the Turian. His hand cupped her face, but she held his wrist and guided it towards the small of her back while she rose from the couch. When she brought herself back down again, it was to settle her legs on either side of his hips, straddling the hot body below her. The hand that she led to her back was joined by the other, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the warm intensity of Garrus's hot fingers rubbing up and down her spine. He traced every inch of her back, slid along every space on her sides, and finally pulled her closer to his body, bringing her soft chest to meld with his – and then he stopped. Something wasn't right. Why couldn't he feel her chest? He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the clasps of his chest gear loosen to deft hands.

Everything was happening too slowly for him. So he let go of his inhibitions and grasped at Shepard's face, bringing it to collide with his. He released a low growl as he felt her plump lips against his hard face, shoving his tongue greedily into her moist mouth. She gasped in surprise at feeling his rough tongue melding and mingling with hers. Garrus pushed her against the near wall, holding her there with only his mouth on hers while he struggled to free his body of his armor. When he finished kicking off his boots, his hands moved to Vylera's body suit, quickly and efficiently undoing the necessary clamps and zippers. She let him undo her armor for her, as it was easy enough for him to figure out. She was too busy moving her hands along his now naked body, feeling each muscle twitch and each hard plate covered in a rough layer of Turian skin. It felt so alien to her, and so right. The bones in his shoulders felt hard and strong as he moved his muscles taut while slipping off the last piece of her suit from around her foot. Finally!

With one fluid motion, Garrus lifted Shepard off the ground and brought her legs up to rest around his waist. He carried her, still lip locked, to her inviting bed, where he plopped her down. He stood, watching her with an intensity in his eyes that Vylera had never seen before. It made her giddy and nervous to show her naked form to him fully. She smiled softly and brought her hand to her pink crevice between her thighs, covering it from his view. Garrus clenched his jaw muscles, causing them to flare out slightly before tightening to his mouth. He leaned down towards her feet and tenderly pulled them apart, just enough to allow him room to crawl in between them. Ignoring her covered opening for now, he focused his attention on the two perfect mounds on her bosom.

While simultaneously amazed and aroused at their shape, he decided to feed his arousal by teasing and nipping at them softly. Shepard bucked her hips lightly into his as she let out a quivering sigh at his touch.

Each breath that she made, every moan that escaped her perfect lips added to his arousal ever more. His sex began growing, and he paused at her entrance.

"Shepard-" he was cut off by hot, swollen lips on his mouth. Garrus was slowly losing control and he resolved to let the angel do what she wanted with him for the time being. He closed his eyes and pushed into her face, allowing the pressure to deepen their kiss. Soft flits of her airy voice escaped here and there while she kissed and suckled on his mouth and tongue. One of her hands was placed on his scarred mandible, stroking and scratching lightly on the hard plate. Nerve endings beneath the plate were on fire, and Garrus shuddered. He widened his eyes slightly when he felt her other hand ghosting down his stomach. She finally reached the prize, and grabbed onto the hard shaft with fervor and lust.

Looking straight into his eyes with a fire so passionate, she muttered the words that indicated her need.

"Garrus…Give it to me." He immediately inclined by shoving his cock deep into her, pressing his hips against hers as far as he possibly could, relishing in the tightness. Vylera arched her back, pushing her chest into his and grasping at his shoulders in pure ecstasy. He responded by burying his face in the nape of her exposed neck, breathing and kissing hard along her clavicle while he pulled and pushed his pelvis back and forth above her. He was rewarded with gasps and moans in each thrust. Her hands roamed all along his fringe and the back of his neck, causing a low rumbling to emanate from his chest as he continued pumping into her.

Reaching her climax, Vylera threw her head back and moaned into her orgasm as she pleaded with her lover to keep going. Garrus breathed into her ear that he was almost there, and she immediately clutched at his arms, begging him to release inside of her. He could barely think straight, and opted to comply by doing just as she asked. His body tensed and jerked as he pushed his pelvic bone against hers a few final times before tiredly collapsing on top of her.

Their breathing followed each other's patterns and became regulated as they basked in the afterglow. Skin stuck to skin, and they each ran clammy fingers up and down the other's arms. So intimate was this previous hour, that they silently resolved to hold onto the quiet for just a bit longer. They shifted positions so that Shepard could rest her head on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her small body. Garrus pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face into her hair. She cooed softly as he breathed in and out, enjoying the mixed scent of her shampoo and their sweat.

They didn't need any words for either of them to know that they each felt something wonderful, and indescribable.


End file.
